bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies!
'They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! '''is the 1st episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Mr Rainbow was in need to make the perfect little kids, and bringing them into the Jupiter world. Trivia *This is the first episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. *This episode has a reference to a Hoshi no Kaabii episode, It's Here! The Pink Visitor. *This episode has a reference to Pokemon when Sir Great White mentions that the kids are able to learn new moves. Their moves even have names. **It also referenced My Little Pony, when the kids' emblems are actually referred as "Sweetie Marks". Story (The episode begins with Mr Rainbow in his classroom, with an empty cauldron and besides him is a small table with lots of candy and sweets.) Mr Rainbow: "Now then...making the perfect little kids...candy..." (pours in a few pieces of candy) "What's next...? Oh, a slice of pie and cake..." (dumps in a cake and pie slice) "Then, I add in sweet, sweet juice..." (pours in a sugary pink liquid) "Last, I mix it all together." (With a long ladle, he stirs the substances around. Just then, a lobster comes running in.) Lobster: "Mr Rainbow! Come quick! A giant octopus is coming to our planet!" Mr Rainbow: "I'll be right there!" (Mr Rainbow and the lobster rushed out of the school, but little did Mr Rainbow know...the substance in the cauldron is beginning to bubble and vibrate. Cut to the city hall.) Mayor Jupiter: "What? A giant octopus is coming here?" Lobster: "Y-yes. It's coming, I know!" Security: "Shut up and get out of here! You're not making it up, are you?!" Mr Rainbow: "Hold it, security guard guy! Why won't you listen to him for a minute?" Lobster: "Yeah!" Security: "Ugh! Mr Rainbow, the smartytail! You should remember you your place." Mr Rainbow: "Mayor Jupiter, say something!" Mayor Jupiter: "A giant octopus? Who would unleash something that dangerous?" Crab: "That's the point!" Security: "And you, Mayor! You call yourself the mayor of this planet?! Maybe give these guys some kind of punishment?!" Mayor Jupiter: "Now, wait a minute! You sure they're not making it up?" Security: "Yes!" Mayor Jupiter (looks up): "Woah! You mean that?!" (He points to a large dot in the sky, which could be the giant octopus.) Lobster: "Yes! That's it!" Security: "Blah, blah! PAH! Now get out of here! All of you!" (Mr Rainbow looks through a telescope, and saw the giant octopus. Transition to scene in a dark, blue cave. The citizens in town crowded around a mirror, seeking its help.) Mirror: "Citizens of Jupiter, what business do you have with me?" Lobster: "Magic Mirror of Jupiter. A terrifying giant octopus is coming to our planet..." Mr Rainbow: "And it's coming to destroy our planet." Mayor Jupiter: "Altough we won't say that monster is an Earthling's responsibility...but there's still that possibility...tell us, Magic Mirror! Now is the time we need your wisdon!" Magic Mirror: "And I will answer...this monster is coming to thrash our world." Mr Rainbow: "Destroy our world?" Magic Mirror: "It is something created by villians..." (Zoom out to show a 3-foot tall scarecrow and a Grim Reaper.) Grim Reaper: "They're suspicious of your creation, Scarecrow." Scarecrow (hits Grim Reaper on the head): "That sick glass goofball!" Mr Rainbow: "So you're saying that Jupiter is being targeted? By..." Magic Mirror: "Villians. Our planet has villians!" Mayor Jupiter: "And, because of him...what will become of our planet?" Magic Mirror: "Jupiter will be destroyed." (Citizens start to panic.) Mr Rainbow: "But Mr Mirror! There must be some hope!" Magic Mirror: "If I remember correctly, there's legendaries...exceeding space-time, legendary Bubble Guppies will come for us. The CandyCake Guppies." Mr Rainbow: "CandyCake Guppies?" Mr Rainbow (daydreaming about six rainbow fishes that look like him): "Maybe...heh heh..." (Scarecrow yells and scatters people with his small tank.) Scarecrow: "What a bunch of losers. What guppies?" Grim Reaper: "You bug-mouthed glass face!" Magic Mirror: "I am no liar." Scarecrow: "What do you think will happen if I push this big, red button?" Magic Mirror: "You cannot press that big red button." Scarecrow (laughs): "What did you say? Okay, punishment accepted!" (An explosion interrupts Scarecrow. The villagers look on in amazement as they saw six small creatures flying out of the explosion from the school. They crashed, creating a large hole in the ground. The villagers approach the hole and waited for something to happen. The six creatures emerge from the hole. They seem to have fish tails. Scarecrow becomes angry.) Scarecrow: "Creatures!" Grim Reaper (pulls out his large scythe): "Let's destroy them!" (Another grim reaper comes out of the crowd. But instead of a skull, he has a jack-o-lantern for a head.) Pumpkin Reaper: "Hey, stop!" (approaches the creatures) "Hey! Who are you guys? You couldn't possibly be the CandyCake Guppies?" CandyCake Guppies: "Yes!" Lolipop Pops: "Lolipop Pops!" Blueberry Jam: "Blueberry Jam!" Choco Cream: Choco Cream!" Cinnamon Buns: "Cinnamon Buns!" Sugar Pie: "Sugar Pie!" Vanilla Cake: "Vanilla Cake!!!" (Everyone's hopes and dreams are shattered.) Mayor Jupiter: "This is really...!" Lobster: "The ones who will save Jupiter...!" Pumpkin Reaper: "Those creatures...!" (Mr Rainbow's daydream shatters. Scarecrow pulls out his large hammer.) Citizens: "CandyCake Guppies?" Scarecrow: "If these guys are our heroes, they'll be able to take this whack!" Pumpkin Reaper (screams): "Stop!" (Scarecrow sends him flying. The guppies fall into an abyss.) Mr Rainbow: "How could you do that?!" (The guppies suddenly flew back and violently thrashed Scarecrow. The reaper with the jack-o-lantern head backs off, but slips and falls off the abyss. Choco Cream saw him fall.) Choco Cream: "Oh no! I'll save you!" (Choco speeds down to the botton of the abyss, and catches the reaper. The other guppies come down.) Pumpkin Reaper: "You guys can fly?" Vanilla Cake: "Humph! I could go faster than that!" Mr Rainbow: "These kids really are heroes." Blueberry Jam: "It's not something to be praised, you know. After all, we were the ones who were trying to save you." (The guppies left.) Pumpkin Reaper: "Hey, where are you guys going?" (The guppies go faster.) Pumpkin Reaper: "Hey, can you hear us?" Mr Rainbow: "Wait up!" (The guppies bound up a grassy hil and looks over all of Jupiter Town.) Mr Rainbow: "Isn't this a pretty town?" Pumpkin Reaper: "Jupiter is where we live." Sugar Pie: "Ooh!" Blueberry Jam: "That's a grim reaper with a jack-o-lantern for a head." Pumpkin Reaper: "In case you're wondering, my name's Chandelee, Jupiter Town's celebrity." Lolipop Pops: "Chandelee? Hello?" CandyCake Guppies: "Hey!" Mr Rainbow: "And I'm Mr Rainbow." CandyCake Guppies: "Hello!" Chandelee: "So they do understand us!" (Everybody laughs. Scarecrow drives up in his tank car.) Scarecrow: "Monsters! Stay where you are!" (The guppies again thrashed Scarecrow. He shoots balls at them. The guppies get blown up and goes flying over Mr Rainbow and Chandelee.) Mr Rainbow: "Stop!" Chandelee: "You'll hurt them!" Scarecrow: "Their target is the fruit field!" Grim Reaper: "Heh heh heh!" (Mr Rainbow punches them in the face. The car comes to a screeching halt.) Mr Rainbow: "We'll never let you pass!" Scarecrow: "Get them!" Grim Reaper: "But Scarecrow..." (whispers to Scarecrow) Scarecrow: "Seriously?" (pulls watermelon off his head) "Okay, I'll give you a break." (Scarecrow drives off, crushing fruits. Citizens look on.) Mayor Jupiter: "Mr Rainbow. Are you okay?" Mr Rainbow: "Not really! CandyCake Guppies! Where are you?" (Everyone beigins to search. They found them eating a piece of fruit. Cut to the outside of the mayor's house. Inside, they are hosting a feast to welcome the CandyCake Guppies.) Mayor Jupiter: "At any rate, the people of Jupiter Town as well as I, the mayor, are truly delighted to have the CandyCake Guppies here." CandyCake Guppies: "Yeah!" Lolipop Pops: "Thank you for the greeting!" Mayor Jupiter: "Then, a toast to that..." Everyone: "Cheers!" (cling glasses) (Suddenly, the guppies greedily eating up the food. They even ate the tablecloth.) Chandelee: "Ahhhhhh! Hey, you! What was that for?" Cinnamon Buns: "If you'll excuse us, we have to go!" Lolipop Pops: "We won't be back!" (The kids left the house, and Mr Rainbow and Chandelee chase after them. They continue forward, having lost sight of them. They found the kids looking at the barren piles of bones.) Choco Cream: "What is this?" Sugar Pie: "I don't know." Blueberry Jam: "Whoever those skeletal remains belong to, I think the people on this planet destroyed them." Lolipop Pops: "You think?" Vanilla Cake: "They're up to no good!" Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah!" Chandelee: "What does this mean, Mr Rainbow?" Mr Rainbow: "Maybe those kids destroyed them? Anyway, we shouldn't be here." (Mr Rainbow grabs the kids and they retreat into a shack.) Mr Rainbow: "Did you guys destroy those innocent people?" Vanilla Cake: "Actually, the question should be...did YOU guys destroy those innocent people?" Chandelee: "WHAT?! Guys, this is important. We need a straight answer from you." Cinnamon Buns: "No! We need a straight answer from YOU!" Mr Rainbow: "Don't blame on us for this!" Manta Ray (from outside): "Again, those people have been..." Remora (outside): "That hut over there is nasty." (The CnadyCake Guppies push Chandelee and Mr Rainbow out of the way just as Manta Ray and Remora break down the door.) Manta Ray: "Mr Rainbow..." Remora: "And Chandelee..." Chandelee: "Don't scare us like that!" Remora: "By command of our master..." Manta Ray: "We're searching for six creatures called the CandyCake Guppies!" Lolipop Pops: "We're not the CandyCake Guppies!" Choco Cream: "Yeah!" (A great white shark comes in.) Sir Great White (outside): "Oh really..." (Sir Great White whacks the kids with his large shark tail, and they smalled against the wall.) Sir Great White: "But...how..." (He suddenly turns around with a flourish of his tail. He leaves and Mr Rainbow comes after him. The kids and Chandelee follow.) Mr Rainbow: "Sir Great White..." Chandelee: "What was that?" Sir Rainbow: "Clearly, those kids are the CandyCake Guppies. Now the problem is...who is the monster..." (Suddenly, there is an explosion from the city hall. The kids swift toward it. Another explosion breaks out, and pieces of candy fall on Scarecrow and Grim Reaper's heads.) Grim Reaper: "Even so, this is...very delicate...for a chemical..." Scarecrow (punches Grim Reaper): "You should be more careful. If we have their..." (Scarecrow spots six small blue boxes and picks it up. He opens it and discovers emblems of a pink lolipop, a blueberry, a dollop of chocolate whip cream, a cinnamon bun, a purple-frosted cupcake, and a vanilla cake pop. He takes the emblems out and looks at them.) Scarecrow: "Looks at these things." Grim Reaper (grabbing for it): "So not fair!" Scarecrow (pounding on Grim Reaper's Head): "Says who! You keep working!" (walking inside) "I'm the dictator around here!" Grim Reaper: "He's just greedy. Forcing hard work on people!" (The kids come over the edge of the castle, surprising Grim Reaper.) Grim Reaper: "It's just being serviced for repairs so that you can go home early..." (The kids spot their boxes and aren't pleased to find it empty. They glared at Grim Reaper.) Vanilla Cake: "Hey jerk! What did you do with our emblems?!" Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah!" Grim Reaper: "Huh? That, uh, that, um..." Choco Cream: "Tell us right now!" (The kids ignored Grim Reaper and went inside the city hall. Scarecrow is looking at a small octopus in a tank, who is hiding a bone behind its back.) Scarecrow: "A monstrous octopus that eats people? How lame!" (walks away and the octopus's eyes glow red) "After all that work to buy a system that an download all the monsters in the whole universe!" (Scarecrow sits down on his throne and pushes a button. A large dark blue genie shows up.) Genie: "Hello, hello. I am your genie. I can bring you anything you tell me." Scarecrow: "I had to pay a lot of money for this because of you. All you sent me is this shrimpy octopus?" Genie: "I apologize for my rudeness, but you don't know that octopus's true power." Scarecrow: "What?" (Scarecrow pushes a button, sending the genie back into its pot. He goes and looks at the octopus. It's a little bigger now. It's sitting on the edge of the tank and it spits the bone out from its mouth. Scarecrow's eyes changed to red. Vanilla comes in. Scarecrow turns arond, his hammer out and eyes completely red.) Scarecrow (turning): "Heh heh heh..." Vanilla Cake: "What the heck is wrong with you, old man?" (Scarecrow runs toward him. He swings his hammer crazily, forcing Vanilla to dodge. Pops, Blue, Cinnamon, Choco, and Sugar swam in.) Sugar Pie: "Vanilla Cake!" (Vanilla gets hit, slams into a wall, and bounces around. Mr Rainbow and Chandelee come in.) Mr Rainbow: "Vanilla is...! That nice little boy is...!" Blueberry Jam: "Mr Rainbow, Vanilla is tough and rough, and barely nice." (Scarecrow then chases the other guppies and runs into a pillar. The little emblems fly out and lands at Chandelee's feet. He picks them up, unaware of the shadow falling over him.) Sir Great White: "Look out!" (The shark suddenly appears out of nowhere and tackles Chandelee and Mr Rainbow out of the way of the falling pillar.) Chandelee: "Sir Great White!" Sir Great White: "Over there!" (points) (The octopus is growing massive, its red skin darkening. Chandelee and Mr Rainbow shout in panic. The octopus is almost as big as the room now.) Mr Rainbow: "It's a monster! No wonder that thing gobbled up those innocent astronauts!" Sir Great White: And Scarecrow was being manipulated!" (The octopus breaks through the walls. It's big enough now to wrap one of its tentacles around a castle spire. The citizens, armed with torches and pitchforks, look on in fear from a distance as tentacles sprout from the castle. Scarecrow sits up and finds himself face to face with the monster.) Scarecrow: "What is that?" Grim Reaper: "That's the monster you ordered." Scarecrow: "What? I don't remember that." Sir Great White: "Scarecrow, escape now!" (Remora and Manta attack the octopus. It easily stops the attack with a tentacle. The octopus breaks down a wall and tentacles chase Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, Scarecrow, and Grim Reaper. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper hide behind a pillar while the CandyCake Guppies came to Mr Rainbow and Chandelee's rescue. The octopus sprots miniature versions of itself out of its mouth. The guppies engages them in battle but are being badly beaten.) Scarecrow: "Keep it up, big buy!" Grim Reaper: "I wonder if this is all right..." (The guppies' light skin now turned into a gray color and are exhausted. The octopuses drop pebbles on them. Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, and Sir Great White look on in worry. The emblems in Chandelee's hands glows the same gray color as the guppies.) Mr Rainbow: "Kids!" Sir Great White (noticing the emblems): "Chandelee, that is..." Chandelee: "These?" Sir Great White: "Those are the source of the CandyCake Guppies' energy, the Sweetie Marks." (Chandelee gasps and the emblems blinks back to their colors. Correspondingly, the guppies have their light skin color back.) Guppies: "Yeah!" Choco Cream: "We're back to normal!" (The kids zoomed from the octopuses.) Chandelee: "Guys!" (runs after the kids) Mr Rainbow: "Wait!" (The guppies dashed up some stairs while Chandelee takes a different route. The kids appear on the tower balcony. The octopus has the guppies cornered and takes out the top of the tower. Its whole body bursts out of a different part of the castle. The kids are surrounded. Chandelee runs out onto a different balcony.) Chandelee: "GUYS!" (He holds the emblems high up in the air. They glow brightly.) Guppies: "Woah!" Blueberry Jam: "Our emblems are glowing!" Cinnamon Buns: "What does that mean?" Vanilla Cake: "Who cares what it means? Maybe it'll gives us our superpowers!" (Inspired, Pops spins really fast, until pink orbs appear and launches them at the mini octopuses. The others did the same.) Chandelee: "Look at that!" Mr Rainbow: "I don't remember giving them superpowers." Sir Great White: "That was their basic technique, the Swarming Cakes." (The octopus launches flaming octopuses at the kids. The guppies spin kicks them away, creating a shower of fire around them. Mr Rainbow and Chandelee cheer. The octopus launches flaming octopuses from both sides. The guppies catch the flames.) Sir Great White: "A new attack!" Chandelee: "What?" Sir Great White: "After catching the opponent's abilities, they absorb that ability and learned a new attack. They now learned the Flaming Cakes." (The octapus breaths fire at the guppies, but it doesn't burn them. They take in the flames and spit it back out at the octopus.) Chandelee: "Guys!" (The emblems we're suddenly activated, and the guppies were flying all over and flown out of the octopus's grasp. The guppies breathes a great gout of fire in the monster's face, causing its head to explode. It flies far away, out of sight.) Guppies: "We did it!" (They got rid of their powers, and lands safely. A light shines down on Chandelee.) Chandelee: "Awesome!" Mr Rainbow: "My children are the greatest! They really are heroes." (Scarecrow is greatly displeased. Sir Great White watches the celebration from a distance.) Scarecrow (angry): "GRRRRR! My octopus!" (Scene cuts to the genie talking to a shadow in the backround.) Genie: "It seems that the CandyCake Guppies are genuine heroes." (The shadow in the backround laughs. Scene cuts to the citizens gathered around in Mr Rainbow's school.) Lolipop Pops: "This was a short visit." Blueberry Jam: "We must go now." (Mr Rainbow looks in confusion.) Choco Cream: "You can go now, Mr Rainbow. We must go to a different planet." (The guppies take the emblems with them, looking sad. Chandelee looks back at them sadly. The kids start to fly away and Mr Rainbow and Chandelee race after them.) Chandelee: "Guys!" Mr Rainbow: "Come see us again!" (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper are sitting in their tank car.) Scarecrow: "Get out of my sight forever!" Grim Reaper: "Leave it to me!" (Grim Reaper blasts the kids and crashed into the car. Mr Rainbow and Chandelee rush towards the explosion. The kids bounced out unharmed. The car is now completely wrecked.) Scarecrow: "You're made a mess of everything, you idiot!" (Scarecrow chases Grim Reaper around in a circle, trying to hit him with his hammer.) Grim Reaper: "Help me!" (The guppies, Chandelee, and Mr Rainbow laugh.) Mr Rainbow: "You may not have left, but you kids can stay with me." Guppies: "Yeah!" End of episode. Category:Fanon